Backstage pass!
by Tgoddesstheanimeluva
Summary: I'm the host of a show called backstage pass where we go behind the scenes of hit shows and see what the actors are really like. This time i'm doing yugioh!
1. Default Chapter

BACKSTAGE PASS

Announcer: WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF…BACKSTAGE PASS! Here we get to see what the characters are like outside of their show! Be prepared 'cause we're gonna have a blast!

DJ Teejay: Welcome to backstage pass. Here we'll be taking a look at the actors of the hit show Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Fans come in screaming**

Teejay: Hey ya'll slow down. **Teejay opens Yami's door. **(Yami's in his boxers)

Yami: AHHH!!! **Tries to cover himself up**

Franchesca: **drool**

Fan girl: GET HIM!!!!!!!!! **A bunch of fan girls run into the room and glomp over Yami**

Franchesca: HEY WAIT FOR ME!!! **Runs into the room and dog piles everyone trying to get to Yami**

Yami: **faint voice** help…. **Gasp**

DJ Teejay: Ok…. Lets move on shall we? **Everyone moves to the next door**

Yugi: **walking on stilts** Oh hello. -

Everyone: o.o Hi….

Yugi: May I help you?  **Bunch of fan girls glomp Yugi knocking him off the stilts**

DJ Teejay: **wishing she could glomp him too** Come on guys.

DJ Teejay: Here is the lounge room. **Everyone goes in.**

**Serenity and Duke are sitting down on the couch; Serenity on Duke's lap**

DJ Teejay: OoO WHAT ABOUT TRISTEN?!!!!!!!

Serenity: Hm? Tristen? What about him?.. OH!!!! Lol. That was just acting. This is really my hunny bun.

DJ Teejay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! **Falls on knees. **Ok people. Lets continue before I lose it. **Walks a little ways across the room.**

DJ Teejay: HEY EVERYONE IT'S JOEY AND MAI! **Almost glomps Joey reminding herself she has a job to do**

DJ Teejay: So waz crackin' ya'll?

Mai: Joey and I have great news! -

Joey: We're getting married!

DJ Teejay: **Almost dies** Um….ok. **Tries to stop tears**. Congrads then! ,0, **wipes eye**

Joey and Mai: Thanks.  **Walks off**

DJ Teejay: …… **yells** YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!! **Sigh** C'mon ya'll. **Walks out of room**

Fan boy: HEY LOOK! IT'S TEA!

**Everyone runs over to Tea who's sitting down in the restaurant**

DJ Teejay: Hello Tea.

Tea: …. **Turns towards the crowd**; **Smokes her Cigarette**

DJ Teejay: I didn't know you smoked.

Tea: ..What do you guys want?

**Everyone goes silent**

Tea: Well?

Fan girl #2: We were expecting you to be a lil' nicer. And perkier.

Tea: So? Ya know, If you guys don't have anything worth hearing to say to me, then u can fuckin' leave me alone.

Everyone: OO **some boys stay with tea drooling over her attitude-self; walks away**

Fan girls #3 and 4: LOOK! IT'S MARIK AND BAKURA! AHHHHH!! 0 **everyone runs over**

Marik and Bakura: -;;; Hello everyone… **takes a few steps back**

DJ Teejay: GO GET 'EM GIRLS!!!

**All the Marik and Bakura fans glomp them**

Bakura and Marik: O0O **tries to get away but the force of all the fan girls is too much for them to overpower**

DJ Teejay: Ooh! Now let's see what Yami Marik and Yami Bakura are doing over there.

Fan girl #5: YAMIS MARIK AND BAKURA!? COME ON GIRLS!

**Fan girls run over Teejay to get to the yamis**

DJ Teejay: ##

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: ACK! o

DJ Teejay: Ok. I need a break…. NOW 4 A COMMERCIAL! -


	2. chapter2

Commercial

Commercial guy: Do you like cars? Heh. Well so do I! I know we all hate it when our cars get bumped scratched, or even damaged! So to prevent that, the kelogs industry has created a special shield called corn shield! It looks just like corn!!!!! Get it today at your local super market!

Note: corn shield not real.

End commercial

DJ Teejay: THAT COMMERCIAL WAS STUPID! AND WHAT THE HELL IS A CORN SHIELD! Anyway, when we left I just got trampled over by fan girls and Yami Marik and Yami Bakura just got attacked by the fan girls. Lets see how they're doing now! -

Yami Marik: (bruised; clothes torn) **tries to climb out under from and the fan girls. **Somebody…help..me… AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! **fan girls jump him** ! 0 !

Fan girls: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Bakura: **mumbles under breath** This is the perfect opportunity to escape. **tries to creep away**

Fan girl #6: LOOK YAMI BAKURA-KUN IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!!

Yami Bakura: **gets jumped by several fan girls** AHHHHHHH! o

30 minutes later

DJ Teejay: **looks at watch** Ok ladies it's time to go, leave those two yamis alone.

Fan girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww……

DJ Teejay: Hey, we might see other guys like **wink wink** Kaiba.

Fan girls: OK LETS GO!!!!!! **HEARTS**

DJ Teejay: Yeah that's what I thought.

**EVERYBODY MOVES ON**

DJ Teejay: HEY EVERYONE, IT'S ISHIZU AND REBECCA!!!! **everyone runs up to Ishizu and Rebecca**

DJ Teejay and fans: Oo

DJ Teejay: Nice threads….

Fans: YOU GUYS ARE GOTHIC?!!!

Rebecca and Ishizu: So?

Fan boy: We haven't expected that.

Gothic fan girl: CHECK OUT THESE CHAINS!!! **tugs on both Rebecca and Ishizu's pants**

DJ Teejay: AWESOME!

**punk rockers and Goths jump Ishizu and Rebecca**

A fan boy stupidly pulls on Ishizu's choker 

Ishizu: #o# **chokes**

Rebecca: 0 **looks over to see Ishizu changing colors** **Crawls over and unhooks choker**

Ishizu: **breathes in deeply**

DJ Teejay (from a distance): Hi Kaiba… **heart**

Fan girls and Gay fan boys: KAIBA?! **rushes over**

Kaiba: O.O **picks up Teejay and throws her into the bunch of fan girls** **RUNS** I'M SORRY TEEJ!

DJ Teejay: **flung into the air** NO PROB!!!!!!!!!!

**fans fling Teejay away**

DJ Teejay: AHH!

Fan girls and Gay fan guys: WE GOT HIM!

**DJ Teejay crawls back**

Kaiba: 0; Hello Ladies.

Fan girls: OO…………………………………………

**tumbleweed floats by**

Fan girl: Kaiba, what the heck happened to you?

Kaiba: What'd you mean?

Fan girl #7: You seem much nicer.

Fan girl #8: The reason why we loved you was because you were a cold-hearted bastard!

DJ Teejay: YEAH!

Kaiba: Oh! LOL. I only portray that type of person on the show.

Gay fan boy: **kicks Kaiba in his crotch** Will this make you the asshole we all love?

Kaiba: X.X **falls**

Fan girls: KAIBA! **beats on the boy that kicked Kaiba in the winker tinker**

Kaiba: **gets up; vein pops up** You want a fuckin asshole? You got it you asswipe! **jumps the boy**

DJ Teejay: O.o **tries to pry Kaiba off the boy; gets thrown to the side**

DJ Teejay: Lets go to a commercial. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter3

Commercial

Do you love fights? Do you love music? Well I know I do. And that's why music space is giving you this special offer for……. BAND FIGHTS!!!!!!!!! You get to see your favorite bands thrash each other! Like, My chemical romance against Linkin Park! Or Papa roach against the Used! Hoobastank against Maroon 5! And many more!!!!!!!! For $19.95 you can get this wonderful box set! You'll never be nice to people again!

Note: Box set of fighting bands not real.

End commercial

DJ Teejay: Man, I wish that box set was real. I'd be the first to buy it. - LP FOREVER!!!!!!

Anyway, where we left off Kaiba was getting ready to beat down the guy who kicked him in his torpedo.

Let's see what's up now.

Gay fan boy: ((all bruised and beat up. Got a black eye and missing teeth))

Kaiba: **scowls** that'll show you.

Fan girls: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!! **All glomps Kaiba**

Kaiba: Oo Okay ladies… you can get off now….please?

Everybody: OO did he just say please?!!!!! **Runs away** We don't know you anymore!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: **stands up and shrugs** Okay. **Walks off**

DJ Teejay: Hey everyone! It's Odeon and Shadi!!!!

**Everyone runs over to them**

Everyone: o.o hey, we didn't you guys were gangstas.

Shadi: Well know you know. So what's poppin' ya'll?

Fan girl #2: Well nuthin' much ya'll. We just talkin' to other people. Ya know?

Odeon: Yeah, word up.

Fan boy #2: Okay this is just too weird.

Shadi: Well looks who's talkin' 'bout weird. I mean, Who tucks in the shirt in their pants anymore and who the fuck wears their pants not hangin from their ass?

Odeon: Yeah, even the fuckin' old people do dat.

Fan boy: **gets mad** You guys shouldn't be talkin'. Ya'll swear ya'll so gangsta, who the f wears beat up payless sneakers.

Odeon: Yo I know you ain't dissin' are sneaks. And the hell, they ain't even payless mutha' fucka. They Tims.

Fan boy: Oh my bad. I couldn't tell under the whole beat up look thing goin' on. Yo, check it, them shoes so messed up, they talk.

Shadi: lmao. Ho shit.

Odeon: Aight. I got chuu. Yeah.

Shadi: Yo, ya'll two iz funny. Yo G, he got chuu dawg.

Odeon: Yeah, I know. Whateva.

DJ Teejay: Aight ya'll. We gonna move on. - See ya'll two later.

Odeon and Shadi: Aight, we check ya'll later. **Walks off**


End file.
